


Butterfly

by superkingcow



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Anxiety, Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkingcow/pseuds/superkingcow
Summary: Mashiho woke up without a single trace of memories in his mind, but why are these two men keep claiming him?
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jihoon/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

  
**M** ashiho felt a huge rock banged his head causing him to wake up from nothing, when he opened his eyes he saw himself in a strange place he remembered vividly. He looked down, finding out his feet didn't even touch the ground. _Why am I flying?_ He asked himself, he was alone. A green meadow that is bizarre yet beautiful surrounding him, there is a pack of butterflies flying near him. His body felt weirdly lighter, _well_ , technically he was flying but all of this was unexpected that Mashiho could barely proceed what is happening. He distinctly recollect his memory from what made him stranded in an unknown meadow. But, _fuck I can't remember anything._

Mashiho moved his right leg forward that was totally create no movement, he can't shift an inch from the point he was on. He tried to move his left leg but it was all the same, he couldn't go anywhere. He started to panic and thinking he got stuck in this meadow and it triggered his anxiety, his breath getting heavier whilst his head became even more dizzy. Mashiho held his left chest where his heart was beating fast, wait..

_Why is there no heartbeat?_

Mashiho quivered when he noticed he couldn't feel neither his heart nor his pulse, or breath, there was nothing came out from his nose. He was sure, maybe he was actually dead. But if he's dead then why can't he remember anything? He quite well knew that when you're dying you'll reminisce your life like a recap from a movie, so that was a huge lie. He continued to panic because now if he is dead, he has no legacy he could honor in this afterlife. A hot tears gathered on his eyelids, threatening to fall down before a soothing voice came to his ears.

_"Mashi.."_

The voice was calming, pretty sure it belongs to a man that has baritone yet sweet tone on his voice. Mashiho turned his body around, trying to find the source and so far he was still stuck in this meadow. He started crying hard, so hard that he could narrowly move. He felt like he lost something he never had; sadness, anger and emptiness all mixed in his heart that he didn't know which one is his real feeling. What Mashiho knew was that the voice belong to someone he fonded in his life, he wished he could scream and tell the voice that he's here.

Jihoon studying Mashiho's face thoroughly, noticing there was no trace of a single scar left on his beautiful trademark. His heart ached when he realized it has been a year since the last time Mashiho woke up, he strongly remember his laugh, his cute voice along with his fun personality, and obviously.. his _smile_. Jihoon gathered his memories with the smaller guy he always deeply in love with, he recalled the time they were in middle school where Mashiho told him that Jihoon was his ideal type and he prayed they would get married one day. And Mashiho probably didn't pray hard enough for God to grant his wish. 

Just if, _if_ Mashiho wasn't in a relationship with Kim _fucking_ Junkyu maybe him and Jihoon would live happily ever after now. That guy, Junkyu, was the one who created this catastrophe. Mashiho was so fond of him, they were in love it got to the point Jihoon was basically forgotten. By remembering Mashiho's relationship with Junkyu, Jihoon clenched his fist harder than ever; his veins traced his pale ski. _I'm gonna kill you_ , he swore to himself. 

"Mr. Park"

Jihoon let go of his fist and giving himself chance to relax, he turned his head only to find out, Doctor Hanㅡthe one who has been taking care of Mashihoㅡstanding nearby, _ah yes,_ the checkup. Jihoon forced a little smile to her, he then shifted to the right; giving the Doctor bigger room to inspect Mashiho. Doctor Han replied him with a small smile and mumbling thanks. She then writing several notes while carefully checking every part of Mashiho's body that has the possibility of pain. 

"His vital organs are normal now, his scars are also healed. We just need to give him some time to wake up" said Doctor Han after listened to Mashiho's heartbeat with her old stethoscope. 

Jihoo sighed, "you said it months ago" 

Doctor Han chuckled, "He's in a vegetative coma, Mr. Park. He will wake up anytime soon"

Jihoon raised his eyebrows, he knew chances of Mashiho to wake up was small, very small. Why wouldn't it be? Mashiho's head was heavily injured with several cracks on his skull and _oh_ , don't forget how his ribcages were damaged to. But he thankful for Doctor Park who always giving him and Mashiho's family a _hope_. 

"Mr. Kim came by today" Doctor Han wrote her final note and glancing at Jihoon.

Jihoon rolled his eyes lazily, ah _yes_ , that Kim Junkyu always got here early in the morning just to change the flower in the vaseㅡwhich is totally unnecessaryㅡand Jihoon constantly threw the flowers away because it just made his blood boiled. Kim Junkyu didn't even spend time more than 30 minutes in this room, he didn't deserve to change the flower Mashiho used to love.

"I just hoped you work on your relationship with Mr. Kim" she said before tapping his muscular shoulder and left the room.

Oh no, fuck that. 

Probably even after he died, Jihoon won't let Kim Junkyu to touch an inch of his skin. Well, Junkyu never did since whenever they got into physical fight it was always Jihoon who won. And pride filled his energy when he remembered the time he beated Junkyu's ass. 

Jihoon then looked at his watch that was beeping before, _11PM_ , he needs to go home to finish his work. He sighed, he wanted to spend more time with Mashiho and telling him story like usual but he was in his final semester of college and his life depends on it. Jihoon got on his leg before he bent down and put a small peck on Mashiho's forehead.

"Good night, _baby_ " he stroked Mashiho's black hair carefully, hoping tomorrow he would wake up. 

Jihoon was 16 when he was in 11th grade of high school. Everyone liked him, he was charming, funny, athletic and smart. But most importantly, he had a rare personality for a guy like him. He was known as the smiley guy, he smiled everytime to everyone. The Park boy also had a golden voice, he was part of the choir that planned to be in a big competition.

Jihoon came back home pretty late from school, he needed to practice for the choir's upcoming event. He took off the bus at his stop before thanking the driver and walk. His home is pretty close to school so he wasn't worried about anything until he heard a scream.

"HELP!" 

Jihoon flinched, he looked both to his right and his left where he noticed the voice got louder on his right side, he then quickly ran toward it; maybe someone was in critical danger considering how terrifying the scream was. Jihoon's heartbeat getting faster as the scream was nearer, he prayed he would make it in time.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" 

Jihoon stopped his step when he finally arrived at the scream's destination. But what he saw caught him off guard; instead of someone in danger, he found a little boy holding two stray cats on his small arms. The boy looked sad, their eyes met.

Jihoon sighed in relief, at least no one got hurt but other part of him felt upset since this boy tricked him. He place his hands on hips, making a disappointment gesture.

"These cats are hungry and I have no money" said the boy quietly, his voice was sure sound very beautiful.

Jihoon groaned then managed to squatting next to the small boy, he took one of the stray catㅡwho was probably still a babyㅡand caressed its wet fur. The boy's expression was more sadder now, he quivered. Jihoon put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"You did a good job for asking help, now let get these cats some food" he said while smiling, putting his friendly face.

The boy nodded, "the one you're holding is Yuku and this one is Goku" he said excitedly.

Jihoon let out a small grin, a cat who is visibly old sleeping on his lap; the fur was grey with some blackish color, it was well fed and healthy. He gently petting the cat whose name..

_Goku._

He laughed when he remembered his cat's name, it was a very unique name for a cat. It has been 6 years since he adopted it along with Yuku that had white fur and blue eyes, unfortunately she passed away a month ago. He decided to keep them when little Mashiho begging him to, he reminiscing the times Mashiho would show up at his family's house asking where the cats are. 

"Sorry I can't take care of Yuku" Jihoon said sadly.

If Mashiho woke up, he probably would cry as soon as he finds out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mashiho chose the wrong man.

**J** unkyu opened his eyes, he noticed he wasn't on his dark bedroom like he usually does anymore but instead..

He was on that _road._

The road he has been avoiding for a whole year.

He trembled in fear.

People surrounding a car near the red light roundabout; there was a silver mercedes that was totally crushed by a pickup truck. His legs had no power to hold his weight up looking at it but yet Junkyu couldn't fall down. He saw himself covered in blood on the driver's seat, it was that day. The car's hood and front glass were heavily affected by the truck but the worst part is;

Mashiho got stabbed by the glass on his chest, his head was bleeding and it hide his face that usually drew the most beautiful smile.

And Junkyu finally fell to his knees.

They were arguing very loudly, it was very unusual for Mashiho who is known for his sweet and caring personality to flip out. He literally was screaming his lungs out while pulling Junkyu's black shirt several times. Tears falling down on his puffy cheeks, he kept on repeating the same words on his defense. 

"You cheated!

You cheated on me!

You're fucking cheater!" 

Junkyu's ears were almost went deaf from how loud Mashiho's voice was, he held his anger deep; it was uncommon for him too, he was never this angry. Junkyu didn't let out a single word afterwards, letting his boyfriend to say whatever came out from his small mouth and just drive faster. _I deserved it anyways_ , Junkyu said to himself whilst trying to wait for Mashiho's anger to calm down.

"I can't believe I chose you over him"

And by him, you know _who._

That's it. Junkyu was tired of that bullshit.

He stepped on the brake suddenly, causing both of them to jerked forward, it was already in the middle of the night so no one would sound their horn or police pulling them over. Junkyu tighten his grip on the steering wheel, his teeth were grinding to each other, his jawlines got even stronger indicating he was losing his temper.

"I told you don't bring him up again" he said in very dark and cold tone.

Mashiho immediately went silent, he was scared, Junkyu was never say something creepily like that. He can't say anything again, thereafter Mashiho decided to unbuckle his seatbelt and got out but before his hand able to reach the seatbelt button Junkyu already groped his arm.

Mashiho look at him, his face was filled with terrified expression and he saw Junkyu putting a weird smile on his face. He tried to let go of his boyfriend's hand but it was no use since Junkyu has bigger strength than him and Mashiho started crying louder.

"L-let me go, Jun-kyu" he pleaded.

"No. Because I already warned you about that" Junkyu replied, his grip got harder where it made Mashiho's hand turned white.

"You-you're scaring me, Jun--"

"I ASKED YOU ONE SIMPLE THING AND YOU CAN'T DO IT?!" Junkyu finally had lost his sanity, he pinned Mashiho to the window while grabbing both of the smaller's hands tight. His scream was thunderous maybe anyone could hear it from outside. Mashiho felt his heart beating faster, he was so scared. 

"DO. NOT. MENTION. HIM. AGAIN!"

"I HATE THAT FUCKER AND I WON'T LET HIM TO HAVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!!" Junkyu kept his tone, their eyes met each other and Junkyu felt a little calmer once he saw Mashiho's. He fucked up real bad this time.

He let go of his clasp and sat back on his seat, he blamed himself for losing temper to someone he should protect. A tear fell down from his eyelid.

"Because I should've trusted him" Mashiho said quietly, but Junkyu managed to hear it.

_It's true. You shouldn't have chosen me._

"You've changed, Jun. You're not mine anymore" he continued.

_I'm sorry._

"You never love me at the first place, don't you? You just wanted to take Jihoon down so you used me, right?" his voice cracked.

_No. No. It's not right. I love you more than myself, more than anyone._

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself" Mashiho erased his tears' trace and hug himself.

_I want to hug you, I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you._

"Let's break up"

_I meant to say yes, you're happier without me anyway._

"No" Junkyu answered coldly, he clutched onto the steer before stepping on the gas with full force; creating a screeching sound on the expensive wheels and went as fast as he could.

"JUNKYU!" Mashiho yelled.

Junkyu couldn't bother to hear it, he stepped the gas even heavier. His car was on the maximum speed, he merging lanes and causing a few cars to almost crashing. He saw a traffic light almost turned red and without wasting any time, Junkyu kept his pace. He didn't notice a truck was coming from his left.

Next thing he remembered, he was in the hospital with no sign of Mashiho.

Junkyu smiled weakly after putting a bucket of white daisies in the vase, yesterday he put a purple orchid that was already torn apart; Jihoon must've done that. He then sat next to Mashiho, holding his _boyfriend's_ hand whereas guilt ate him alive. He was stupid, it was all his fault. He started crying and put Mashiho's hand on his chest, hoping him to hear his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, please comeback. Please" he repeating the word please hundred of times like it was a sacred mantra.

For an entire year, he couldn't sleep in peace since the nightmare kept haunting him. He couldn't focus on his class because the memories he had with Mashiho still rewinding. He was ashamed of himself. His ego was so high that he forgot other feelings' exist. If he could turn back time, he would've done everything better.

"Please. Please. Please"

Mashiho heard that voice again, but it was different from the first one he used to hear. This voice had some shakiness on it, it was very familiar but he doesn't know to whom it belongs. But a part of his heart felt anger toward it, he had adapted to his new environment where he manage to flying around and communicating with the butterflies. He wore a winter sweater with loose black pantsㅡthe same clothes he wore when the incident happened, he just couldn't remember itㅡ

Mashiho rested his body underneath a huge blue tree, he never felt hungry so for days he didn't eat anything. One of the butterfly with yellow pattern on her wings came closer, whispering something into his ear.

"Your time has come" said her.

Mashiho let out a sigh, he felt really sad because by the mean of his time has come were either he came back alive, or he went to the spirit world. Somehow he knew he was in neither of the both worldㅡand one of the butterfly told him he could return to the living worldㅡ

"Where to?" Mashiho asked, he pulled his legs and hugged his knees. He was scared for both options. 

"Close your eyes and you would found out" 

And so did he. 

Junkyu woke up after he felt something caressing his arm, he guessed it was just some insects on his arm but when he looked down there was nothing there, he then look up to Mashiho who he thought was still in comma only to find out.

He had opened his eyes. 

"MASHI!" 

Junkyu couldn't let out a single word from his mouth nor move a muscle, he felt too guilty to deserve even calling his name. Jihoon who came here just like his schedule immediately screamed his name then hug Mashiho and letting himself melt onto it. 

"You woke up" he said, his voice filled with joy.

And Junkyu didn't wanna ruin this amazing moment, he left the room as soon as possible. He didn't want Mashiho to look at his face the first time he woke up. No. He promised to himself he won't appear on his _ex_ boyfriend's life anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

**M** ashiho's throat was burning, he was so thirsty as if he just came back from a desert. Jihoon who noticed it quickly grabbed the glass next to Mashiho's bed before putting the straw to in between Mashiho's dry lips. Doctor Han came a minute after Jihoon called him with excitement, she congratulated Jihoon for taking such a good care of Mashiho and basically help him to recover. But she noticed something that is very common from someone who fell into vegetative coma; they had amnesia temporarily. And she forgot to tell Jihoon that.

Doctor Han cleared her voice, "We should do another scanning check up" she said.

Jihoon widened his eyes, "Why? He woke up already"

"The possibility for him to have another serious illness is too high, Jihoon" she tried to convince him.

"Like what?"

Doctor Han took a deep breath, "Memory loss"

Jihoon felt the happiness he got for some time got destroyed, again, there is no way Mashiho allowed to lose his memory. No. It was all too precious, he didn't want him to forget; the time they met, when they went to amusement park, when they laughed hard, when they hugged, or when they kissed. _No_. Jihoon tried so hard to keep those memories alive but _fuck_ , God must hates him so much he tried to delete his existence and just replace with Kim Junkyu instead.

Doctor Han put a small smile, "He will be fine.. His memory will recover faster if you help him" she said.

And Jihoon knew, it was just another hope. 

Later four nurses came by the VIP room and pushed Mashiho's bed towards the _X-Ray_ and _CT Scan_ 's procedures room. Not a single second Jihoon let go of his grip on Mashiho's hand, and he thankful because at least he got to protect him again. 

Junkyu drank the soju poured onto his glass quickly in one shot, smoke came out of his mouth as he blew the cigarette he was consuming. In front of him sitting _Yoshi_ , his business _partner_ that sometimes helped him cope with his sadness and anxiety attack. Yoshi looked at him with pity in his eyes, but he didn't say anything and just refilling Junkyu's glass. They were in Junkyu's apartment, sitting down on the carpet with more than 5 empty soju bottles scattered across this living room. 

"You look terrible, bro" Yoshi said after taking a shot.

Junkyu didn't reply, he snatched the bottle from Yoshi's hand and just swallowing all the liquid inside.

"Fucking Park Jihoon" Junkyu muttered, his cheeks were red flushed. He threw the bottle he emptied and causing it to break apart and dirtying the marble white floor.

Yoshi let out a groan, "What is it this time?"

"He woke up"

"Who?"

"Mashiho"

Yoshi spat out his drink from his mouth causing the carpet to be wet with soju and his saliva before putting the most annoying face Junkyu ever seen in his life, his eyes got bigger and put a disgusting smile proudly.

"That's a good thing!" He said, shaking Junkyu's shoulder, "This is your second chance!"

Junkyu held Yoshi's hand on his shoulder, "I stopped"

Yoshi frowned. The excitement replaced by confusion.

"I stopped, Yoshi. I'll let Park Jihoon win" he continued, "I don't give a fuck even if my dad kills me"

Junkyu is not blaming Mashiho's injury on his dad, but himself. He was a coward who lived under his father's name. Kim Junkyu is nothing more than _Kim Hanbin_ 's puppet son, he thought he was going to continue the legacy of Kim dynasty in this business but instead he caused it to fall apart by letting Park Jihoon won. Hanbin would've been so disappointed in him, he could've gotten beating or worse, decapitated.

But Junkyu didn't care if he died. He already promised himself to never let Mashiho saw his face anymore and just like an old saying, true man always fulfill his promise. Besides, Mashiho had suffered because of him enough.

"Love really fucked your brain" Yoshi whispered.

"It did" 

Yoshi startled when Junkyu apparently could heard him.

"If I die, please feed my dogs" he said while standing up and walk toward the door, his steps were shaky due for being drunk.

"Kim Junkyu, don't die!" Yoshi yelled.

Junkyu heard a little moan as soon as he woke up, he found himself hugging someone next to him. There was a familiar scent that he always fancy, a strawberry scent, _Mashiho's_. His arm strength loosened from the smaller guy's waist and Mashiho turned around causing them to face to face. There is a sweet smile across his face and without his permission, Junkyu's lips crafted a tiny smile too.

Mashiho snuggled into his neck recess and inhaled his fragrance, his small arm then tracing Junkyu's perfectly carved face and putting their foreheads together. It felt a little too real although Junkyu knew, it was all a dream.

" _I miss you_ " Mashiho whispered quietly.

"AHHH!" Junkyu screamed when felt a cold iced water showered his body.

It was 30°F outside, he only wore a thin shirt and training. It was freezing but his skin burning from the sensation, he could've died from _hypothermia_ if his brother kept pouring the cold water on him. He tried to escape but his body was tied to a wood chair, all his efforts were causing him to have bruises on his skin. Either way, he couldn't run because he was in _torture_ chamberㅡa secret room with no lightㅡwhere usually his dad took traitor and people who can't pay their money here. Fuck. He screwed.

 _Kim Junhyuk_ stood before him, he is Junkyu's older brother. They're only 2 years apart but somehow Junhyuk managed to look like a 40-year-old-man who is going through divorce; he was kind of overweight and already balding. Yes, he took Hanbin's gene a little too much. And Junkyu hated the existence of that fucker. Junhyuk was the one who Hanbin proudly said, _this is my son_.

"Wow, I can't believe the trying hard Kim Junkyu is now giving up" he said, getting closer to his younger brother. 

"If Dad knows, you'll get decapitated" he continued whilst forcing Junkyu to stare at him.

"But is your love for little _Machiho_ is too strong?" he poked fun at Junkyu with purposely saying Mashiho's name in a Japanese stereotypical accent, 

"You're screwed, Kyu" Junhyuk said. 

Junkyu threw his glanced to four big men standing behind Junhyuk, "If you wanna kill me just hurry up! New year is in a few days, funeral home would be closed"

Junhyuk laughed, "Your wish is granted!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first work and I'm sorry if my English sounds awkward<3 I'm trying besteu sorry sorry😭thanks for reading
> 
> Ps; the rating would probably change to Explicit


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon won.

"We used to catch butterflies together" 

**J** ihoon gave Mashiho a transparent box with a butterfly trapped inside. Mashiho smiled widely and took the box, he studying every inch of it with interest. After he woke up, he couldn't remember anything but somehow he got really interested in butterfly knowledge especially the ones with yellow wings. He was so fascinated by the fact Jihoon was a biology student who learned about insects. 

"Thank you, Jihoon" Mashiho looking fondly at him.

Jihoon felt his cheeks got heated up, he nodded before taking Mashiho's hand and went to another place. It had been a week since Mashiho woke up, and just like othe vegetative coma patients, he was diagnosed with temporary amnesia but thankfully the personality and kind heart always there. It felt like as if Jihoon met Mashiho for the first time again.

They were taking a walk at the Hospital's park, usually it was filled with old people but at this time of the yearㅡtwo days before Christmasㅡthe park was pretty empty with only a few people here. Jihoon brought Mashiho to the centre, there was a big water fountain as the iconic symbol. They sat down on the nearby bench.

"Woah.." Mashiho raised his head to admire all the fountain's details, little did he know he was an architecture student before.

Jihoon smiled just by enjoying the view, no, Mashiho's face. He carefully put his hand on Mashiho's hair, it go longer and passed his shoulder which made him look even more beautiful. Jihoon later stroking the black locks very gentle, and Mashiho felt really comfortable by this.

"Jihoon.." he said, not daring to look away from the fountain.

"Hm?" 

"Who were you in my life?" he asked shyly.

Jihoon sighed but he kept his hands on. Mashiho waited patiently to know what it is because for all of their time together, he felt very comfortable and safe around the older guy. They _must've_ been very close before. 

"I'm.." Jihoon stopped his hands from stroking Mashiho's hair and hold the smaller's hand afterward. 

"--I was your boyfriend"

Mashiho dropped his head, "I'm sorry" he said. To be honest, he was very surprised. 

Jihoon looked confused and he held his small hand tighter, "What for?"

"I can't remember my own boyfriend. I'm sorry" 

Jihoon smiled again before slowly turning Mashiho to face him, he cupped the younger's cheek with his hands and caressing the puffy cheeks with love. _Oh God, I miss you so much._ They looked at each other deeply, he cut the distance between them little by little before finally touching their foreheads, Mashiho could feel Jihoon's warm breath tickling his pale skin. It was very cold and the snow had just stopped falling two hours ago but his body suddenly oddly warm.

Mashiho close their distance and put his lips against Jihoon's, feeling a hot sensation on his lips, he smiled as Jihoon pushed the nape of his neck to deepen their kiss. The older man had a combination taste of chocolate and tobacco, _maybe Jihoon is a smoker_ thought Mashiho. Jihoon led their kiss and turned his head, softly sucking the lips of the smaller man; tasting the sweetest thing he could ever taste.

Finally, Park Jihoon _won_.

Their kiss lasted for about 2 minutes before Mashiho ran out of breath and cut their kiss first, his lips are redder and swollen. Jihoon tried to lean for another kiss but soon stopped by Mashiho's small hand. 

"This is a public place" Mashiho whispered.

They didn't notice at least 10 grandmas with severe back problems were staring at them.

And they laughed it off. 

Jihoon stood up before offering his hand and Mashiho took it happily, they continued their walk at a park until it started to snow again where they took a shelter back at the hospital. 

"Mashi!" 

Mashiho turned his head, his smile grew wider when he saw Jihoon running towards him. It was snowing hard and sixteen year old Mashiho practically wore only a thin jacket, the weather forecast seemed wrongly predicted the first snowfall because apparently the first snow came down today. He had just finished his dance class and waiting Jihoon to pick him up infront of the building, soon his smile faded when he noticed Jihoon quivered.

"I told you not to pick me up if it's snowing" Mashiho looked at his shoes, feeling sad and embarrassed. 

Jihoon gave him a convincing smile, "It's okay. I just got home from my choir practice anyway" he lied. 

The older boy then took off his thick jacket and wrapped it around the smaller one's shoulder, laughing at how the jacket swallowed him down. Mashiho looked so cute. Jihoon couldn't insist the urge and pinched his puffy cheeks.

"It h~wurts!" Mashiho yelled while his cheeks got pinched.

Jihoon let his fingers go, seeing the younger boy's frowned, he quickly pulled Mashiho's hand, "Let's go! My mommy make you a hot chocolate!"

  
"Good night" 

Mashiho stared at Jihoon's toned back after he fell asleep on the couch next to his bed. Today was exhausting; they caught butterflies, drinking hot chocolate, annoying Doctor Han, and ... _kissed_. Mashiho felt flustered when he remember that kiss, it felt so surreal.

It's hard to think but he felt as if there was something off about their relationship, yes, he did feel comfortable and safe but, _he--_. He didn't know actually, he didn't know what to feel. Something bothered his heart as if someone was on in mind and it started fading away, in the other hand, Mashiho felt he missed someone very important.

Someone that made him angry,

Yet happy,

Yet sad.

Someone that is not Park Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is Jihoon x Mashiho BDJSNSHDNSJ, Jihoon is a simp😭


End file.
